First Impressions
by BoxingKing
Summary: InuyashaxYuYuHakusho Struggling over how to make the perfect first impression on the new girl he met Kagome, Yusuke concots the perfect plan... Oneshot


**First Impressions**

BoxingKing

Ok, so this is just going to be a oneshot. Any additional chapters will be different oneshots unless stated. Or is it more of a drabble? What is the difference? I had this floating around in my head and thought it comical, so I wrote it. I was taking a break from Ultimatum for a bit. Let me know what you think. Tell me if it was actually funny – is my humor actually humor? Read and Enjoy! BoxingKing

&

Yusuke tapped his leg unconsciously to a beat only he could hear. He was studiously avoiding looking at anyone in the room. It was rather a tender subject he was trying to address, and really, Kuwabara and Hiei weren't exactly the romantic types. He had tried to get Kurama off on his own to talk to him, but damn if he had run out of time.

Yusuke cleared his throat against the ticking of the clock as Kurama waited patiently, hands folded in his lap. He let out a small cough, trying to clear his suddenly tight throat.

Kuwabara decided to break the silence. "Ok, Urameshi, out with it already. The tension is killing us, here. What exactly is it you want to ask us?" Kuwabara was peering at him curiously.

"Kurama," mumbled Yusuke.

"What?" Kuwabara was looking at him as if her were crazy.

Yusuke sighed and finally made eye contact, heat rising to his face slightly. "I said Kurama. I wanted to just ask Kurama."

"Well," huffed Kuwabara, "exactly what is too big for us to hear?" The man's face was getting slightly red as he stiffened his back. See if he would allow Urameshi to just insult him.

"Hn," spoke up Hiei from the corner he had sequestered himself in. His eyes never left the focus of his attention outside the window. "I think just about everything is out of your range."

"Why you-!" snarled Kuwabara standing up. "I'll show you a thing or two about respect, Shorty!"

"I WANTED," began Yusuke in a loud voice, trying to stave off the coming fight. Kuwabara instantly sat back down, intent on his friend. "I wanted to ask Kurama some advice. Erm…" He put a hand on the back of his neck. "You see, there's this girl…" and he trailed off.

Kuwabara suddenly sat back into the chair. A wide smile plastered itself on his face as a snort could be heard from the corner. "Well, well, well, if someone hasn't finally gotten a girlfriend again. It's about time, too, Urameshi." He leaned forward, a hand on his knee. "I thought you would never get over Keiko."

"Yeah, well," groused Yusuke, "It's been over a year. I think I finally found someone that can live up to the standard she set."

Kurama chuckled. "You mean you finally found someone that can deal with your lechery and hit you when you need it?" Yusuke blushed.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm aware of my faults, thank you very much. What I need is advice."

Kuwabara grinned. "So you came to the love doctor for advice. Nice move. What exactly is your problem? Don't know what kind of flowers to get her?"

"Now Kuwabara," objected Kurama, "that isn't what I call myself." He puffed out his chest slightly. "I am simply a lady's man. Can I help it if they find me irresistible?"

Kuwabara mocked groaned as Hiei let out another snort of contempt in his corner.

Yusuke was looking at Kuwabara. "I'm supposed to get her flowers? And it matters what freaking kind they are?"

Kurama grinned slightly. "Perhaps you should tell us what your problem is first, Yusuke, before we begin shouting suggestions."

Yusuke nodded. "You see, there's this girl that I met. I saw her at a party I went to. Strangely enough, she knows all about demons. She sensed my spirit energy and inquired about it. Apparently, she's a shrine maiden, and has quite a repertoire of knowledge. Beats me how she knows about demons, but the fact remains that she does." He looked up into Kurama's eyes. "I think she can deal with me, deal with what I do. She'll understand about demons and saving the world. I just know she will."

Kurama nodded. The reason Keiko had left him was because of his job. It had become something of a sore spot for the detective since.

"So what's the problem? She knows about you and your work, so no secrets from her. And she'll understand about you much better than Keiko ever did."

Yusuke sighed and blushed slightly again. "I want to impress her," he mumbled out. He stood up in frustration and began to pace. "She knows all about demons, she's so sophisticated! I feel like the average person next to her!" He whirled to face Kurama. "What do I do? How can I seem so much more to her?"

"Well, Yusuke," began Kurama. "Have you tried being just as sophisticated? Dinner, movie, flowers?" Yusuke stared blankly at him.

"Why the hell would I want to do stuff like that?"

Kurama opened his mouth to try again and enlighten the dense detective about romance when Hiei spoke up.

"Hn. Detective. You are a man, a fighter, and she knows about demons. Simply create a fake situation, have demons attack her, and save her. That will surely impress her." Hiei continued to impassively stare out the window.

Everyone was staring at him in shock.

"Since when did you know so much about romance, Shorty?" spoke up Kuwabara. He was looking at Hiei with shock and awe plain on his face. "That would be an awesome idea. I have to try that on Yukina! I just bet she would love being saved!"

Hiei jerked around to snarl at Kuwabara.

"Hey now," spoke up Kurama in a slightly panicked voice. "Don't do that Yusuke. You can't just have demons randomly attack an innocent human! What would happen if something happened to her?"

Yusuke wasn't listening. He pounded his fist into his hand. "Yeah, Hiei, that sounds like it might work!" He whirled around and began pacing again.

"Yusuke-" started Kurama.

"The problem is, where do I get the demons? Do I just go find some in the Makai and bring 'em over here, conveniently at her house?" He whirled to face Hiei. "What do you suggest?"

Hiei smirked and turned to look at Yusuke. "Get some demons you know and trust. Have them attack for you, lose the fight, and mysteriously vanish."

Yusuke brightened. "Yeah… Maybe Jin, Touya, Chu and Rinku wouldn't mind helping me out. They would probably get a kick out of this."

Hiei grinned. "This I have to see."

Kurama was shaking his head in the corner while Kuwabara was grinning like the cat that ate the canary.

"I'll go get Botan," said Yusuke.

&

Kagome was busy sweeping the shrine steps when she felt a tingle. It didn't start out as much, just a small little shock. But it slowly got much bigger, and she grew worried. Demons that great didn't travel in the human realm that much. For some reason unknown to her, demons weren't that widespread anymore. It was probably for the best; it kept humans safe, after all.

She straightened from her chore, looking to the horizon. She frowned and bit her bottom lip worriedly. It looked like they were coming straight to her.

Well, she would just have to fight them and get rid of them. Perhaps they thought she still had the Jewel. She had already wished on that and gotten rid of it. That probably wasn't common knowledge, though. Come to think of it, neither was her status as the protector.

She shrugged and turned to go back to her sweeping, hoping to get some more done before she was rudely interrupted. It was then that she felt _him_.

Yusuke.

The boy she had met at the party the other night. They had had an interesting conversation, and Kagome was definitely interested. But damn if he was coming at the worst possible time. The man couldn't see her beating up demons! It would screw up the impression she had carefully worked to build up. Kagome grunted and swiped the broom a bit more vigorously. She was supposed to be a gentle, demure lady. NOT one that beat the shit out stupid demons that came at the worst freaking moment!

Boys weren't supposed to like girls like that, and she would be damned if she ruined this guy too. Kagome huffed. Somehow, she had to keep it from him. He would probably get hurt trying to save her, anyways.

She looked up as Yusuke's footsteps became audible. She forced a smile to her face.

"Yusuke! What a sweet surprise!" To her own ears it sounded force, but the man must have had other things on his mind, because he bought it. He grinned widely and opened his arms wide.

"I thought we could do something today," he said brightly. "Like maybe go out to a movie, or _maybe just stay in_." Kagome frowned.

Why the hell did he enunciate that last bit like that? Did that mean it was what he preferred to do? Kagome opened her mouth to refuse him in either case, stating work as her cause, when she felt the demons move in.

Her spine stiffened and her eyes went wide. Crap! She needed to get rid of Yusuke, NOW!

"Yusuke," she practically shouted. "I need your help. I'm almost finished with this dastardly chore of sweeping these one hundred and fifty steps, but I need your help. If you help me finish them, then maybe we could go to a movie!" She practically threw her broom at him and quickly turned him around. "Quick, you go start at the bottom!" She shoved him down a few steps.

Yusuke lost his balance, and it was this chance that one of the demons took. He lunged out at her, hands outstretched, blue Mohawk whipping in the wind.

Kagome whirled with a small gasp, grabbed his forearm and twisted. She used his own momentum and tossed him into the nearby trees, safely out of view.

She quickly turned back to Yusuke, smiling cheerfully. He had righted himself quickly and turned, just missing the attack. "Wha – wait! I don't want to go sweeping. Let's just go _to the house_."

There he was enunciating again. "Oh Yusuke, of course not. I have to finish my chores. Be a dear and go start down _there_," maybe if she sounded more forceful he would listen. "_Now please_." Kagome mentally groaned; she was going to come out of this sounding rude. "I'll just go get another broom from the shed. Now go on." She forcibly turned him and pushed him down a few more steps.

Another demon shot out of a nearby bush and raised his hands, letting frost begin to build up around his hands. Kagome mentally swore. She threw up a quick barrier, deflecting the hastily shot ice beam. She dove for the man's feet, grabbed one and pulled. He fell to the ground with a small oomph. Kagome twirled and ran to Yusuke, who was just starting to turn around. A hand at the back forced him down a few more, _and_ kept him from seeing the demon on the ground.

"Go on now. It will only take a few minutes. You take seventy five, and I'll take seventy five."

She ran back to the demon that was struggling to sit up and kicked him in the gut. "Just stay put…" she whispered. "Don't mess this up for me…"

Kagome turned just in time to see Yusuke turn around completely. Kagome wilted slightly as his eyes opened in shock, and he opened his mouth.

"Kagome! Watch out for that demon behind you! I'll save you!"

Kagome inwardly winced. She just had to pick the heroes.

Oh well, she didn't have time to play the damsel in distress with four demons pouncing on her and a possibly innocent human to get hurt.

"Just stay out of this, Yusuke."

She turned around to see a yo-yo coming at her, straight to the head. She deflected it easily, and turned a hard eye to a child-looking demon. "Where's your momma, young man? You shouldn't be throwing toys at people. If your papa is here, he deserves a good smack on the head for teaching you those manners. Now go wait over there for him to get beaten up."

The child was looking at her with wide eyes and an open mouth. She whipped her hand up and pointed to a nearby tree. He snapped his mouth closed and meekly went to sit under the tree.

Kagome shook her head. Demon parents shouldn't be so remiss in manners. The little boy could have seriously gotten hurt. She looked up just in time to see a demon with a shock of red hair fly at her.

He was coming in at a dive, so Kagome dropped to her back and kicked her legs up. She hit him squarely in the gut, sending him flying into the trees. She leapt up, turning to see how Yusuke was taking all this.

He was standing stock still, broom forgotten at his side, mouth hanging open.

Kagome felt a strike of sadness run through her. He would never want her now. She turned back to hurriedly face the demons and get rid of them for good. She frowned when she realized that all four of their auras were fading fast in the distance.

Well damn. Now there was nothing for her to take her frustrations out on. She sighed.

Time to face the music.

Kagome slowly turned to face Yusuke.

"Yusuke," she began, "I-"

"Just beat the shit out of those demons…" he mumbled. Kagome put a hand to the back of her neck.

"I don't think they were actually trying. There didn't seem to be any power behind the attacks," she said meekly.

Yusuke stared at her in silence.

"So," she said in a downcast voice, "I guess that movie is off." Kagome turned around, eyes down on the ground.

"You – you're perfect," stated Yusuke.

Kagome stilled. She couldn't have heard right. No way would Yusuke just say she was perfect. She was the complete opposite of what a nice woman should be.

"You don't mean that. You don't have to say things you don't mean, Yusuke. I'm not going to beat you up," she said wryly.

She heard Yusuke audibly swallow. "No, you're perfect. That – that was awesome."

Kagome sighed. "Just stop it, Yusuke."

She heard him walk up to her. He slowly put a hand on her should and turned her around. "No, Kagome, I'm not making this up. That was perfect. You are prefect." She looked up at him, meeting brown eyes with blue.

"I," he began hesitantly. "I came up here to impress you. With my fighting skills." He sighed. "Those demons that 'attacked' you were actually my friends. I wanted you to see me come up here and be this great hero and save you. But, I think that this is better. You just proved to me something very important." She looked at him inquisitively. "You just showed me that you can defend yourself. I'll never have to worry about you getting hurt by demons because of me."

Kagome let a smile come up her lips. She leaned her head against his chest. "You mean that? You don't think I'm not a lady because of this?"

Yusuke snorted. "Kagome, you are the perfect woman for me. You don't need to be a lady. You just need to be yourself."

Kagome smiled. So he could be a bit of a romantic after all. Even if he thought demons were the way to go to be romantic. It's the effort that counts, after all.

Yusuke was busy looking over her shoulder into the nearby surrounding trees. He could see Hiei, Kuwabara and Kurama busy laughing their asses off. It would figure that he would come to impress a girl and get his ass handed to him on a platter. See if he ever listened to Hiei again. He rolled his eyes. And the so-called attackers! They were so easy on Kagome that she didn't even break a sweat. And they ran away!

Kagome spoke up, breaking up his glare into the trees. "Come on, Yusuke. Let's go to that movie. I know of a good action move that just came out, full of fighting and blood and gore. We should both like it."

Yusuke relaxed from the tension that filled him at the word movie when he heard fighting. Finally, a woman that knew a good movie!

She looked up at him impishly. "And you can tell your friends in the tree to stop laughing. I'm sure I could beat them just as easily."

Yusuke let his head roll back and laughed. Oh yeah, he had found the perfect woman, all right. And now he just had to keep her…

Fini

&


End file.
